tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Bleeding Heart Swords
The Bleeding Heart Swords are a pair of legendary swords created by Annalyse Steelfang. They are connected to each other in the most subtle of ways. They draw power from the wielders of the other sword, through love. Thus, the more the wielders of the swords love each other, the more powerful the blades. Annalyse created them purely by mistake, as she actually wanted to summon a present for Syinter Seastar via the realms of Oblivion. She did not perform the ritual correctly and thus the two swords were created. One sword is wielded by Syinter, the other by Fanari Nikulson. One of the weapons, called Kiimahrovesey is the shorter blade of the pair. The other, called Ahmunrohaalvut is the longer blade. If both swords are wielded by the same person, they lose power. The swords will notify the wielders of each sword if the other sword's wielder is in danger. Also, the wielders of the swords can teleport to each other. Hate will reverse the effects of the swords and instead hurt the wielders. If one of the wielders of a Bleeding Heart Sword take mortal damage, the wielder of the other sword can sacrifice their life. In this process, the one who sacrificed themselves empowers the blade of the other with extreme power and this renders the wielder of the empowered blade invincible. The invincibility will fade after awhile, but the empowerment continues until the wielder dies of old age, even if the sword is lost and reattained. Kiimahrovesey Kiimahrovesey, dovahzul for Bride's kiss, is the sword that is currently possessed by Fanari Nikulson, previously used by Annalyse Steelfang. It is a sword of medium length, with a silver edged blade. Most of the sword is reddish golden in colour, with red runes on the face of the blade. The hilt is two pairs of angelic wings around a glowing circular center. The sword glows brighter the more the wielder of Ahmunrohaalvut loves them. The energy of the sword is red. Kiimahrovesey is empowered from the love of the wielder of Ahmunrohaalvut. The weapon can create constructs of pure energy, fire energy crescents and create energy novas when it is empowered. The power of the effects are dependent on how empowered the sword actually is. If no love is felt between the wielders, the sword is powerless and behaves as an unbreakable, very sharp sword with no abilities. Ahmunrohaalvut Ahmunrohaalvut, dovahzul for Groom's touch, is a sword that is currently in possession of Syinter Seastar. It is a longsword with a golden edge. The sword is mostly silver colour, with glowing yellow runes down the face of the blade. The hilt is a pair of entwined golden dragons, with their wings facing out. The sword glows brighter the more the wielder of Kiimahrovesey loves them. The energy of the sword is golden yellow. Ahmunrohaalvut gains more power from the love of the wielder of Kiimahrovesey. It can create constructs of pure energy, fire massive energy crescents and create energy constructs like shields, spears and such, so long it is empowered. The magnitude of the effects depend on how empowered the sword is. If no love is felt between the wielders, the sword is just a normal blade, albeit one that parts armor with ease. Triva * The love between the wielders of the swords must be the love of lovers. Familial love, love between friends, et cetera will not work. * If the two wielders love each other enough, the power of the swords combined can easily rival the strongest swords made by the Shadow Watch. They can theoretically become cosmic level weapons if wielded by a very close couple. * The two swords are unbreakable and will not blunt. * The weapons can be used to test for the love of another. * Despite their names, either sword can be wielded by either gender and they will still work. * The swords are ironically weapons of hate, since they kill and destroy. Category:Swords Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts